Taken Back An H2OVanoss Fanfic
by Slumsy.69
Summary: Six months after Chris stopped trying to get Evan, the Evan and Jonathan were a happy couple. Suddenly, Jonathan has been leaving and not coming back until late at night. What happens when a man from the past comes back and strikes at the most wrong yet right times. Summary may change, and contains some sexual stuff. Sadly, there is rape in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Taken Back**

 **Hey guys, as you can tell, my sequel is finally out. I put Save Me on hold for this. I had gotten inspiration to write this and I knew I had to write. Anyways, enough of my babbling, R &R and enjoy ;).**

* * *

Chpt.1: Trying

* * *

As he paced the room, he tried his best not to get worried. "Come on Jonathan, where are you?" Evan groaned as he decided to sit on the couch and wait. Jonathan had recently been leaving the house a lot, and didn't return until midnight. That had also affected his social media accounts, fans always asking when he would finally release a new video. Evan had also made a YouTube channel called VanossGaming, and was becoming really successful. It already had more than one million subscribers. Since Jon had been gone lately, Evan had been playing more often with the gang than ever before. It had actually become a schedule for Evan and the others, but they went with it.

Evan knew that Jon would still be gone for a while, so he called the first person that came in his head, Mini. After the others had found out that both Evan and Jonathan were gay and dating, they were kinda shocked, but Craig had told them to accept it. Now, Evan considered him as his closest companion.

* * *

Evan quickly went to his contacts and clicked on Mini Ladd and waited for the man to pick up. "Hey Evan, what's up?" Craig asked, knowing the answer to his question. "Uh, do you want to play some GTA, well if aren't busy?" Evan asked as he awaited an answer.

"Sure. Also, how come Jonathan hasn't been touching his social media lately, it's like he's dead! Evan, do you even see him anymore?" Craig asked, clearly worried about the two. Evan hesitated at first, but then he decided to tell the truth. "No, he hasn't been around for a while now, almost a month has passed since he first started to leave and come back late. That's the reason why I post so many videos now, because it takes my mind off of him. I wish he could just come home already." Evan sighed as he felt sadness creep in. He had been feeling lonely since.

"Well, you better talk to him about that, or else I'll have to. Okay, now where were we, oh yeah. So, we're still playing right?" Craig asked, trying to go away from the topic of Jonathan. "Okay, I'll get on right now, just let me get my recording stuff ready." Evan said as he headed towards the Xbox 360 that was under the TV. "Okay, see you in the Skype call." Craig said as he hung up. Evan headed to the room that he was given when he first started to live with Jonathan. Evan gazed at it and remembered the moment. It was like yesterday when it all happened, even though six months had passed and he had been dating Jonathan ever since all the stuff had ended.

* * *

 _"I wish we could go back to when we first started. You were my protector, but now you're just leaving me alone with my thoughts to keep me down. You were my reminder, that I shouldn't quit and that I should keep feeling like I was on top of the clouds."_ Evan sang as he shed a tear. He only made those lyrics for a song that popped in his head, but couldn't think of anything else. He quickly wiped his eyes and went to get his camera and laptop. After getting his stuff ready, Evan invited Craig to a Skype call.

* * *

After a few moments, Mini had finally joined. Evan then decided to invite the others, in case they wanted to play. After a few minutes, Nogla, Lui, Moo, and Marcel had joined the chat. The other guys were busy so they couldn't join. All of them had said hello, and they just decided to play already. Evan took out GTA V from its box and put it in the Xbox. Once the game loaded, and the others joined the game, all chaos broke out.

* * *

Lui had stolen a car, while Nogla had started killing people who met his sight. Moo had left the group and went to go visit the airport and steal a plane, while Marcel just climbed buildings to see if he could survive the fall. Evan chuckled slightly at how chaotic it had gotten in the matter of only a few minutes. He would have fun this time.

* * *

"Okay, see you guys later." Evan bid farewell as he closed the Skype tab. He had a really fun time, better then other times where he would stay quiet at times. Evan was about to lay down and watch TV when he got a text. Hoping it was Jonathan, he quickly got his phone and checked to see who it was. His hopes were shot down slightly when he saw it was just Craig texting him. _"How you doing? Is he back yet?"_ Craig texted.

 _"No, but I think I'm gonna go to sleep, today was better than other days. Anyways, good night Mini."_ Evan texted back as he headed to the bedroom that he and Jonathan now shared. He got under the covers and got his secret teddy bear with its own blue hoodie and hockey mask. He had gotten it in secret, and still had to show Jon the plush. Evan hugged the plush as he started to fall asleep.

* * *

Before sleeping, he thought he heard a quiet voice speak faintly, but he just brushed it off as his dream.

* * *

 **Woooo, first chapter done! Yes I know, so much sadness, but that's what makes a story better. Anyways, review, fav, follow, and, as always, stay slimsy and slimy my friends. - Slimsy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Taken Back**

 **Hey guys, new chapter. I sorta lost some inspiration, but I forced myself to keep going. Anyways, R &R and enjoy. **

**Chpt. 2: Eye of the Storm**

* * *

As Jonathan pulled up into the driveway of the house he and Evan shared, he tried to act as sober as possible. "Just calm down, he'll understand. Ugh, stupid baby barf!" Jonathan groaned in disgust as he opened the door to his car and spit out the barf that came up. He quickly breathed in and out and felt like he had fixed his composure. As he walked towards the door, he felt slightly worried how Evan would react.

Jon just brushed the thought away and put the key in the keyhole, opening the front door. Jonathan headed towards the bedroom that he shared with his boyfriend and walked in. He didn't expect Evan to be asleep already, but the man was already knocked out.

* * *

"Evan? Are you awake?"

No response. Jonathan just shrugged and headed to the bathroom to clean up. The first thing he did was take a shower so he wouldn't give off a bad smell and give away where he had gone. After he was done, Jon got his toothbrush to hide the smell of alcohol. Then, he changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt and headed back to the room. He crawled into bed and slowly wrapped his arms around Evan. Surprisingly, he hadn't woken up his boyfriend and sighed in relief. Immediately after, his thoughts went to the day he had.

* * *

 _He felt bored as the minutes went by like snails. His temporary job at a coffee shop wasn't a good job. Nine dollars an hour didn't help, but that's why he had to go to college later. He wanted to get a career that had to do with video games, so Jonathan decided to go with that. He had to get a temporary job to help pay for his books and to get into the college itself. His YouTube channel had also been a big help with all the subscribers he had. They actually payed him for making funny videos. In no time, Jon was back in college, after dropping out a year back. He was determined and Evan was with him in this. After all the stuff with Chris had passed, the two got together and kept each other from falling apart, especially Evan._

 _After all that happened, Evan was affected by the events and only felt completely safe around Jonathan. Jon was more than happy to be with Evan, but sometimes felt he needed his own time for himself. So, after getting out of work, Jon decided to go get a soda from the liquor store. He hadn't expected everything to go downhill at that time._

* * *

 _He had gotten a text from an unknown number and read it. "Hey Jonny-Boy, ya miss me?" Jon read and tried to get his head around who else it could be. He denied the fact that it was someone he wished to never have to meet again. Jonathan felt anxious and stressed, but didn't expect himself to get a six pack of beer. He had found out when he got out the store, the beer already in a bag and ready to be drinked. He told himself not to drink, but something told him to do it. After he finished the last beer, he was drunk and knew not to go home in the state he was in. So, he just stayed in his car and fell asleep._

 _When Jonathan woke up, he had a slight headache and felt sore everywhere on his body. He stretched and checked to see what time it was. "Eleven thirty!? Oh shit, Evan!" Jonathan shouted as he started up his car and stepped on it. He felt anxious because of how Evan would react, but he knew that Evan would love him nonetheless. He saw his house appear in the distance and breathed in and out, letting go of some stress._

* * *

Jonathan shuttered at the fact that his ex boyfriend, Aiden, had texted him. He couldn't have done it because he deleted him from his contacts and even went as far as getting a new phone number. He couldn't have gotten his number, unless someone gave it to him. Jonathan tries to think of people who could have given it to him, but nothing popped into his brain. Eventually, he just quit thinking and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Evan stirred awake, and felt another body occupying the spot next to him. He didn't need to think twice to know that it was Jon. He lifted himself off the bed and headed to the bathroom. Once inside, Evan noticed that Jon had rushed a little to clean up at night. The toothpaste wasn't closed and some of it was spilled onto the sink. The mouthwash was not closed either and Jon had left his shirt here on accident. Usually, Evan trusted Jonathan with anything, but he had a bad feeling on why Jon arrived late. He picked up the shirt to leave it in the dirty clothes basket, but the smell of alcohol stopped him dead in his tracks. Evan quickly lifted the shirt to his nose and got the powerful smell of alcohol. He felt worry, betrayal, and anger start to form.

Evan headed to the room the two shared and he shook Jonathan awake. Jon shot up and jolted awake. "No! Huh, oh, morning Evan." Jonathan said as he went in for a kiss, but instead was faced with the shirt he wore yesterday and the smell of the beers he had drank. His eyes widened and he felt the way he had felt last night. "Uh Evan, I can explain." Jonathan said, trying to not make this into an argument.

* * *

"Explain what? I already know from this one shirt. I thought you could have left drinking, but I guess I was wrong." Evan hissed in anger as Jon felt his anger start to simmer deep inside his soul. "Evan, please not now. I had a rough night and I needed the beer to relieve me." Jonathan explained to his boyfriend, but Evan didn't accept it. "You know how long I stay home by myself? Until eleven at night. I sometimes wish you weren't doing anything and just gave me some time to be with you." Evan shouted as Jon felt like he was about to break.

"Evan, I have a job and college to worry about. If you want to be entertained, why don't you just hang out with Chris!" Jonathan shouted, but quickly tensed up at what he had just said. He looked towards Evan and saw pure anger in the asian man's face. For once, Jon felt scared of Evan. He also didn't expect Evan to come up to him and get right in his face. "What do you do after you get out of work, huh? Do you talk to your ex-boyfriend Aiden?" Evan hissed angrily as he headed to his room to cool off instead of fighting. Jonathan also left, but went out the door instead. He wished to take it all back.

* * *

 **Wow, already into the second chapter and already there's an argument. Anyways, my updates might be more frequent since I've got some of the chapters planned out already. So, review and stay slimsy, but not slimy my friends, because being slimy sounds nasty. - Slimsy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Taken Back**

 **Hey guys, chapter three now, in other words, the start of a new nightmare that's worse than the first. Anyways, R &R and enjoy, although if you enjoy this chapter, you must like the stuff that this chapter contains, which isn't good stuff. **

**Chpt. 3: Taken**

* * *

As Jonathan slammed the front door, he felt the anger surge through him. Why couldn't Evan just be okay with him being drunk? It was only one day. He felt that he shouldn't have just left without warning, but he wanted to make Evan feel bad. Jon began to walk away from the house he shared with him, not really paying attention to where he was going. He pushed by anybody that got in his way. He wasn't in the mood for anything, just thinking.

"Why am I like this? I just bailed out on my own boyfriend!" Jonathan thought as he felt something in his jacket pocket. He took it out and saw that it was a crumbled up photo of him and Evan kissing, while the other guys took it when they came to visit and meet Evan. Jon fought the urge to cry and just wiped away any tears that escaped. He decided to relax and sat down on a bench that was close by.

Jon kept thinking of what he had done. He drank, he argued with Evan for something that was his fault, and he bailed out on him also. He was a horrible boyfriend. "Hm, I wish something could make us come back together again." Jonathan sighed, oblivious to the fact that someone was eyeing him. He closed his eyes in sadness when he felt a hand cover his mouth and felt a sharp pain in his head, before blacking out.

* * *

As Jonathan awoke in what appeared to be a dirty room that was in bad shape, he heard some movement and felt his blood run cold. He tried to look in the shadows of the room, but couldn't see a thing. "Don't be scared Jonathan, I'm here." A voice said as Jon started to shake in fear. "No, not you. Anyone but you! Get the hell away from me!" Jonathan shouted as he tried to squirm away, but soon realized he was tied to a chair.

"Why are you doing this Aiden?"

"Nice to see you too Jonathan, you haven't changed one bit. Now, before you start telling me to go away and to let you go, hear me out. If you think you're gonna be the only one to suffer, well you're wrong. Soon enough, you're boyfriend is gonna be here too, then you both can be in pain together." Aiden explained as Jon gave a look of fear.

"No, leave Evan out of this, he has nothing to do with this." Jonathan pleaded as he started to whimper in fear. "I HAD nothing to do with him, but I guess my partner does. I'm not gonna give away too much, but just know that he's my problem now. Well, have fun down here, Ha ha ha!" Aiden laughed as he left the room. Jonathan felt worried and anger. He felt that this was his fault in a way, but it could have been anyone's. Jonathan just cried and felt guilty for the things he did.

* * *

Evan felt worried because Jonathan still hadn't come back yet. It had been almost six hours since he left. Evan tried to call him, but Jonathan didn't answer the call. He wished that this hadn't happened, that he had just accepted the fact that Jonathan had alcohol. Yet again, Evan felt loneliness, but this time, worry and sadness filled in with it. " Jonathan, please come back. I need you back with me. I need you to cuddle with me like before. I wish we could go back to the old days." Evan sighed in sadness, wanting his boyfriend in his arms.

As Evan started to get deep in thought, he was interrupted by his phone ringing. He took out his phone, and checked the name on the screen. Unknown. Evan thought it was weird that an unknown number called him, but he just shrugged it off. He swiped 'answer' and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" Evan asked as he waited for a response.

"Evan, it's me Chris." The voice that came from the opposite end of the line shocked Evan and also got him a little mad. "You got some nerve calling me. What the hell do you want?" Evan asked in an angry tone. "It's Jonathan. He was taken by some guy. I don't know who he was, but the guy just put his hand around Jonathan's mouth and hit him over the head with a rock. I didn't want to say anything out of fear that he would do the same to me." Chris explained quickly as Evan felt worried to the point of no return.

"I believe you, but you're helping me find him. While we're finding him, I don't want any topic from before spark up, got that? I don't want to talk about the past! Now, I'll go pick you up at your place. I'll see you in a while." Evan snarled as he hung up his phone. He got his car keys, a jacket, and ran out the door.

 _"I'll find you, don't worry."_

* * *

As Jonathan stirred awake, he forgot for a moment that he was tied up. He squirmed in the ropes, but hurt himself in the process. Jonathan heard light footsteps and a light chuckle emitted from a corner of the room. Aiden appeared yet again and only gave a slight grin. "Jonathan, please just cave into the fact that you're not getting out of this. If you keep doing this, I'll have to punish you, and I know you won't like what I have in store for you." Aiden said darkly as he caressed Jonathan's cheeks softly, but Jonathan pulled back in rejection.

"I guess you like it the hard way. He he, how many times has you're life and pride been broken?" Aiden asked as he grabbed Jonathan in a place the man didn't like. "Please don't do this" Jonathan pleaded, but all he got was another sarcastic chuckle.

"I like when you beg."

* * *

 **And, now I the next chapter will probably make me have regrets. Well, review, PM, favorite and follow, and keep staying slimsy my friends. - Slimsy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Taken Back**

 **Hey guys, new chapter. Now, a HUGE warning for this chapter, this chapter will contain rape and beatings, as horrible as it sounds. So, R &R and please, try not to enjoy this chapter. **

**Chpt. 4: Lost and Broken**

* * *

 _"Yep, the plan is working out fine. He has no idea that we're doing this. Yeah, well get him in no time. Okay, see you in a while. Bye."_

 _"Evan has no idea what's coming." the voice laughed lightly as he got into his car._

* * *

Evan got in his car and turned it on. He went into drive and left his house. He had to find Jonathan, or else he wouldn't forgive himself if something happened.

As Evan neared closer to Chris's house, he got a call from Chris. "No need to call, I'm already here." Evan answered the phone, then hung up. He turned off his car and had to take a few minutes to keep himself from losing it. Once Evan got out, Chris had already been waiting patient outside of his house. "Hey Evan. So, where do you think we should start looking?" Chris asked awkwardly as Evan just rolled his eyes. "We should start at the place you saw Jon get kidnapped" Evan sighed sadly when he said the words he had come to despise. "Okay then, let's go. We'll ask around if they know the person who took Jonathan, I got a glimpse of his face." Chris said as Evan nodded. "Okay, let's get going." Evan said as he headed towards his car with Chris. The two got in and they drove towards the area Jon was stolen.

Evan sighed sadly as he drove to the place that Chris said. "Don't worry, I know you'll find him. Also, I know you said not to bring up the past, but I just wanted to say, I'm sorry." Chris sadly blurted out as Evan felt angry, yet slightly happy that Chris had started to change. "I was driven by insanity and a broken heart. I wish I could take everything back and that nothing ever happened." Chris sobbed as he let a few tears fall. Evan then knew that Chris wasn't the same anymore, and did something he was surprised by. He went in for a hug, and Chris was also taken aback by Evan's action. "Fuck you Chris, you made me feel bad for you. Also, I forgive you, but please do not bring any of this up again." Evan sighed as he wiped a tear away from Chris's eye. "Don't think this is me falling for you, but I'm not one to hold grudges." Evan explained as Chris just chuckled. "Thanks, now let's go find Jonathan." Chris said as Evan nodded in agreement.

 _"I'll find you. I promise."_

* * *

"Please don't do this." Jonathan whimpered as Aiden just chuckled. "I like when you beg." Aiden said as he yanked Jonathan's pants down. He was left uncovered and exposed to Aiden. He felt powerless and weak due to what was happening. He tried to stay calm, but was scared because of what Aiden could do to him. Jonathan suddenly felt an agonizing pain in his lower part. He screamed in pain as Aiden shoved the rest of himself into him. "Oops, I forgot the lube." Aiden chuckled darkly as he slid back out. "Ahh! Kill me already!" Jonathan screamed in agony.

"Getting desperate aren't we. Handle it like a man!" Aiden yelled as he smacked Jon across the face. Jon felt himself crying due to the pain and his broken pride. "Fuck you're tight! And stop crying, you'll ride through this. Haha, get it? Ride?" Aiden laughed as he felt himself getting close to his climax. He kept pushing in and out of Jon, increasing his speed with every entrance. Jon just cried his way through most of it. "Fuck, I'm gonna come!" Aiden yelled as he shot his seed into Jonathan. He just whimpered when Aiden finished and curled into a ball. Aiden headed towards Jon and crouched to his level.

"Get up, you're gonna have to get used to it. You're never leaving." Aiden shouted as he smacked Jon across the face again. "Fuck you, Evan is gonna come for me!" Jon shouted in anger as he tried to pounce onto Aiden. "Well, becoming violent aren't we? I think I need to teach you another lesson." Aiden hissed as he pushed Jon onto the floor. Jon immediately felt scared again as he slid away from Aiden. "Please, have mercy." Jon whispered, but Aiden did his signature chuckle. "I'm not gonna be a pacifist, especially for you." Aiden said as he chuckled yet again. "Well, let's see if you can handle the pain again." Aiden whispered with acid in his voice as Jon shivered in fear.

" _I'm sorry Evan."_

* * *

"Evan, stop here. This is the place. I don't want to alert you, or anything, but I think I know who took Jon. Do you remember Aiden from high school? Well, I got a glimpse of the kidnappers face and saw it was him." Chris said in a worried tone as Evan tried his best not to fall to the floor. "Why? Out of all people, why him? Jonathan, I'm sorry." Evan told himself as he fell onto the grass and started to cry. He sobbed loudly, but was quieted down a little when a hand touched him on his shoulder. Evan looked back and saw it was Chris. "Evan, get up. I know how you feel right now. You're emotionally hurt and just want to fix all this. To do that, you need to get up and help Jonathan. I know this sounds cheesy, but you're his knight in shining armor and Aiden is the dragon you have to defeat." Chris said as Evan wiped his eyes and grabbed the other man's hand to get up.

"Although that was cheesy, it was inspiring and funny. Also, you're right, moping around isn't gonna get my boyfriend back." Evan said with confidence in his voice, but quickly faltered when he saw Chris slowly shut his eyes and fall to the floor. He quickly rushed over and tried to comprehend what was happening. "Chris? Oh god, wake up. Who the fuck did this?" Evan yelled as he was knocked on the head by something hard. As he slowly started to fall into unconsciousness, he caught a glimpse of the person who hit him.

 _"Ron?"_ Evan whispered as he finally went to sleep.

* * *

 **So, I hated this rape scene, but this is what the story plot is meant t** **o** **be. Anyways, review and all that stuff. So, stay slimsy and slimy my friends. - Slimsy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Taken Back**

 **Hey guys, new chapter. Yeah, I kinda got nothing to say except to R &R and enjoy. **

**Chpt. 5: Took What's Mine**

* * *

"Yeah, it's finally done. I got him and I also got Chris with me too. I'm heading there now. So, I was wondering, what are you gonna do with Evan." Ron questioned as he awaited a response. "I'm gonna hurt both of them, not physically, but emotionally. You'll find out sooner or later. Also, hurry up, I ain't got all day. I'll talk to you later." Aiden said as he hung up.

"Evan, you should have never taken him away from me."

* * *

" _Hey Chris, how was your break?" Ron asked ecstatically, clearly happy to see his friend again after two months. "It was okay, but I was bored most of the time. Anyways, I gotta go now, see ya." Chris said goodbye as he walked towards another guy. Chris looked like he had more fun with him. Ron got a little jealous, due to the fact that he had a small crush on Chris. He was Chris's old friend, and was lucky enough to even come to the same school that he attended. He brushed off the jealousy he felt and headed to his first class, English._

 _When he arrived at his English class, he saw that Chris had this class too. He was about to sit down next to his friend, but the same kid from before took his spot. He felt anger rush through him as he plopped himself into a seat next to another guy that looked like he would be the egotistical jerk of the class._

* * *

 _As the teacher called out the names of many students, he heard a certain voice say 'here' when the name 'Evan' was called. He looked towards the boy that said that and it was the same person that Chris hung out with now. He learned his name, now he could hate him without calling him 'stupid kid'. He hadn't noticed that he had an angry face until the other person next to him tapped him. He turned around and questioned what he wanted. "What the hell crawled up your ass?" The guy asked as Ron just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Nothing, but what did you want?" Ron asked as the guy just rolled his eyes again. "Well, I was gonna ask what your name was, but apparently, you're gonna be an asshole about it. I'm not gonna be one, so I'll say my name. It's Aiden." Aiden explained as he waited for a response from Ron. "My name is Ron." Ron said as he stook out his hand. Aiden eyed it slowly before shaking his hand._

 _"So, what's been bothering you?" Aiden asked as Ron felt he could tell him. "It's Chris, you know, the one over there." Ron said as he pointed towards who he was talking about. "Oh, that Chris. Ugh, I kinda hate him, the way everyone likes him now. You know, he wasn't always famous. If it wasn't for Evan taking him under his friendship wing, Chris would still be the kid who humiliated himself and would not be what he is right now." Aiden explained as Ron shook his head in ignorant approval. He didn't know what had happened when Chris first came here, but Ron wished that he had prevented it. "You know, I kinda like you. How's about we hang out more." Aiden randomly said as Ron felt a little doubtful about this, but he didn't have a friend anymore, so he replied with a yes. "I think this is the start of something new." Aiden said as Ron just chuckled._

* * *

 _After that, the two were known as the troublemakers of the school. They would set off fire alarms, start food fights during lunch, and had even gone far as to humiliate the two most known kids of the school, Evan and Chris. They had spread a rumor that Chris actually liked Evan as a lover, but they hadn't known it was true._

 _Eventually, Aiden had left Ron for his new boyfriend, Jonathan, but they would still hang out at times. Ron was the only one who knew about Jonathan, so he had to keep his mouth shut. He closed his eyes, thinking of when he had once used to like Chris, but now he was the possessed shell of the boy he once was. Now, he wanted revenge. He wanted to take back what was always his, and that was Chris._

* * *

He had kept that thought to himself. It kept him going after Chris left, but now he had the chance to get him back. "Evan Fong, you will regret ever taking him away from me. I swear to my own life that you will pay for ever taking away the only joy I had." Ron snarled as he drove off towards the place that Aiden had told him to go to.

* * *

 **So, now we know about Ron's back story, but I feel like he is slightly similar to Chris as in he's insane with love. So, I hope you enjoyed and stay slumsy my friends. - Slumsy**

 **Also, I am sorry for the short chapter, but I am trying to write a new chapter for my other story 'Save Me'.**


End file.
